A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by ImAPatheticWriter
Summary: Betrayed by the very pack he once called family, A Goliath Alpha dons the form of a human and begins his great trek through a world not of his own. Along his way, he encounters people he will soon call Friends, Enemies, Even Lovers. Under a Shattered Moon, This World Of Bloody Evolution will never be the same again. Rated M to be safe.


**So. My boi GrimmKingOfAtlas made this story, 'A True Wolf Among Sheep.' (I've read it in the past, absolutely amazing.) Unfortunately however, Grimm decided to leave the Fanfiction community in the growing Reality of the Real World. Its a shame, I liked him. Anyways, Grimm was offering the story to be adopted and I decided to accept. Hopefully, I can make this revamp of his story fly to victory once again. So uhh, yeah. I obviously do not own Evolve or RWBY, for they belong to their gracious owners.  
**

**Here's hoping I don't fail.**

* * *

**Shear, Hydroelectric Dam, 9:38 PM**

It was a quiet evening near the Dam. Workers were mulling about, maintaining the great metal behemoth in order to provide power to all the settlements nearby. It also acted as a sort of military posting with its high location. By the river's edge and in the dam itself, a great deal of security were patrolling. The chaos that would unfold if this dam was destroyed..

One patrol of 4 came through, flashlights on in the night. Occasionally, one of them would flick their torch off to the side at the sound of noise, usually a Mammoth bird or something of the like. Through the verdant green leaves and soft mud they trudged through. This would be the last patrol they'd go on before they could get their greatly deserved R&R. They dressed in camouflage, and sported gauss rifles. One of them held a rifle with tracking darts. If it came to that, they'd tag the monster and call in the hunters. They were half way through returning to base.

Up in the night sky, came an odd sign. A flock of birds took to the air, a telltale sign of a disturbance. The 4 security guards began to cautiously move forward, safety off. One of them reached for their radio to report. "Command this is Sabre 1, disturbance ahead of us, moving into investigate." Not a second later, a female voice replied.

"We hear you Sabre, notifying the rest of patrols."

The group continued onwards, guns primed towards the suspected target. There was a set of brush halting their way. Pushing through the bushes, the soldiers surged forward, expecting a threat.

Instead, one of them fell into a Goliath sized footprint. One of them whispered out of fear. "Shit..." The group aimed their weapons in all directions, expecting an ambush. The captain reached for his radio again. "Command, this is Sabre 1. We have a confirmed Goliath presence in the area, how should we proceed over?"

"This is Command Captain, do not engage captain. Fall back to Rally Point Alpha for Lockdown Instructions." The radio disconnected.

"Wow! Finally Some Action!" One of the younger security guards shouted, in which he was promptly slapped by the person beside him.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" He hissed bitterly.

"Contact. 6:00." The captain suddenly said, aiming his rifle behind the other soldiers, in which the others followed in his stead.

The trees shifted, branches snapped. Then dark grey leathery skin contrasted to the dark green of the environment. There was a crack, and a tree fell in front of them. Not that they seemed to care, for their eyes, and most importantly their barrels, were trained on what was coming out of the jungle.

A Goliath. Easily a Level 3 by its size and the giant spikes protruding from its back. Even then, It looked way bigger than normal. It had crimson hues across its face and body like war paint. It was bloodied all over, huge gashes and bites could be seen matting his flesh. The fire that could normally seen in it was completely stamped out.

The beast didn't seem to notice, or if it did, it didn't seem to care. It staggered over to the water's edge before crashing to its knees. It let out a soft groan before dumping its face into the water as if to drink. Neither of the men moved, not until the Goliath pulled his head up from the river. Finally, its tired yet still blazing eyes locked onto the group. It let out a slow breath onto the faces of the men.

The youngest and by far the most green, squeezed the trigger by accident. Firing a single round into the animal's throat. The Goliath, judging by the blood, had no armor to protect itself from the bullet, and the projectile went clean through.

The Goliath spasmed, screaming in agony. It sprang up, clutching its neck. It stood at its full height and looked down at the group, its neck glowing a malevolent red. The captain knew what this meant. He screamed to his squad.

"Run!"

_**"GROARRRRRGH!"**_

* * *

**Shear, Hydroelectrical Dam, 10:53 PM**

The ground shook as Caira, Abe, Markov and Bucket moved towards the Reactor, the last known location of the Goliath. Its behavior confused both Abe, Markov and Bucket. With each turn they found survivors. Each hiding in places where the monster could've easily found them. Furthermore, it didn't seem to devouring the people it did kill. Caira was more intrigued by it. If it was leaving survivors alone, did It have some sort of idea of threat? Maybe a moral compass? She wanted to know more, which is why she was at the front of the pack, so far as to using her jetpack to surge forward. When they reached inner area for the reactor, Caira was unprepared for the giant boulder coming at her from her left side. She was knocked aside as the Goliath crashed down from its perch with a loud fiery crash.

"Caira!" Abe yelled. Dropping a Mobile Arena, Abe threw a Stasis Grenade under the Goliath whilst also deploying a harpoon, but it barely slowed it. Markov flew forwards the wounded, crimson monster, activating his Defense Matrix and firing his Lightning Gun, allowing its deadly amps to slowly electrocute the beast. It roared. Bucket on the other hand fired guided missiles at the animal, causing great pain.

The Monster swatted in front of him, sending Markov flying, but with not many injuries, but also destroying the tethers. The Monster charged at Caira, intent on smashing her to bits but was intercepted by Abe, flying directly over him, firing his shotgun straight into his eyes. The Beast swerved right, crashing right into the reactor.

Caira, the Medic, threw herself off the ground and with her Grenade Launcher began to pelt the Goliath with Napalm. It was a one sided fight really, being injured had sapped the animal of its strength. At this point with its back against the Reactor, it could only use its arm like a weak shield as it got pelted with lead, fire, explosives and electricity. It crashed to the ground, its wounds being too great a burden to bear. Its tired eyes stared at the hunters, taking in its demise.

Then, by a stroke of luck, The Reactor let out a violet screech, a torrent of metal and energy shook the room. Assuming this would mean a giant explosions, the Hunters would quickly retreat back outside to avoid the blast.

The Goliath felt as if he was being sucked in. In vain, he dug his claws, which grinded into the metal flooring. The spiraling portal suddenly pulled, sending the Goliath through it.

Abe peeked his head in, cursing upon seeing the disappearance of the Goliath. Did it manage to sneak past them during the commotion? He grumbled into the communication system on his wrist. "Cabot, we lost Hong Wang. Uhh, Mind picking us up?"

* * *

**?, ?, ?**

The portal ripped open, coughing up a humanoid figure before promptly closing. Through ever clouding eyes, The humanoid dragged his hand into view, its greyish leather was replaced with an olive coating, not to mention it looked like a human hand. He groaned.

He was on his side when he heard the sound of a roaring engine, whirling blades spinning in the air.

The wounded Goliath turned his head up to the sky, gazing at the broken moon hanging up there like an ornament.

He'd be blinded by a suddenly light, and then everything went dark.

* * *

**I think I did okay for a prologue. If you have any questions, feel free to express them in the reviews. Give me criticism pls.**

**Llywelyn: So I have to stomach the presence of a filthy beast?**

**Hong: This animal is right behind you.**

**Llywelyn: N-Nani?**

**Hong: 你已经死了.**


End file.
